


You had me at "archeology"

by Ineffablemurderhusbands



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, First Meetings, The Mummy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands
Summary: I need an archeologist.”“I know where you can find one.”“Really?”“Yes, just go into town and ask for the Master. If he’s so inclined he’ll hook you up with an amazing archaeologist. But hurry up or you might end up without one.”“Why is that?” Yaz asked, placing the money on the table as they all got up from their seats. “Another crew might hire her?”“No.” Jack says with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “She might be executed.”
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	You had me at "archeology"

**Author's Note:**

> Look, basically in this the Doctor is Evelyn and River is Rick. I had this idea because I used to be obssessed with The Mummy when I was a child but it's been quite some time since I actually watched the movie. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you like.

When the university had finally sanctioned the expedition to find the lost tomb of the Great Sacerdot Imhotep, the Doctor had been absolutely thrilled. Especially when she was informed of the fact that Yaz, Graham and Ryan, her three best friends and highly esteemed colleagues would accompany her in her adventure. Because it was an adventure, no matter how many times Graham rolled his eyes when she told them this. They would be treading through uncharted territories to find a great thing that was rumoured to be only a legend and if found, it would change the world. Of course she was excited! She had been studying for years so she could be present for this exact moment and all the hard work had finally paid off. She was too polite to rub in the faces of the colleagues who discredited her ideas and told her she was mainly a glorified librarian but the want was still there buried deep inside of her. She was more than glad to loudly announce in the break room that the university had approved of and was sending her to Egypt with all expenses paid though, because she was definitely not above that. 

In the end, she ended up flying there with her friends and she was so excited on the plane that she couldn’t rest on the 12 hour plus trip, which was the reason why she crashed on her bed as soon as she reached the hotel. 

On the next day, she was feeling much more refreshed and ready to start her adventure after they all had a hearty breakfast together. The first thing they needed to find was provisions for the trip and adequate transport before they went in search of the lost city of Tebas, their final destination and where it was rumoured to have the tomb of the Great Sacerdot Imhotep. 

They walked and walked to find their provisions but they hadn’t had much luck since the locals usually didn’t trust outsiders even if the Doctor spoke their language flawlessly. By the middle of the day they decided to stop at a little dingy bar so they could have a drink and maybe eat something. 

“I need an archeologist.” The Doctor sighs after they talk to the bartender and order their drinks. “Yaz is our tracker, Graham is our historian, I’m the linguist and Ryan is our security but it is inconceivable to look for the tomb without an archeologist as much as it pains me to say.” The Doctor wasn’t fond of archaeologists as they all knew. It was an old feud with one of their older colleagues back at the university that made her utterly hate the profession. They didn’t talk about Davros. 

“I know where you can find one.” The bartender says with a smirk as he brings them their orders, having overheard their conversation. He was tall, broad shouldered and had amazing blue eyes and a strong chin. He had flirted with them all nonstop as soon as they had walked into the bar and he introduced himself as Jack. 

“Really?” The Doctor asked with enthusiasm and hope. Honestly, Jack had been the first local to treat them with more than untrustworthy glances, but again he looked like an outsider too with his american accent. 

“Yes, just go into town and ask for the Master. If he’s so inclined he’ll hook you up with an amazing archaeologist. But hurry up or you might end up without one.” 

“Why is that?” Yaz asked, placing the money on the table as they all got up from their seats. “Another crew might hire her?” 

“No.” Jack says with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “She might be executed.” 

True to his word, it didn’t take much time to find the Master once they reached the town. The name seemed to have opened the doors for them and from there it was just a moment until they were inside a big compound talking with the man. The Master had dark skin, dark hair and a stubble over a strong and well defined jawline. He was wearing a dark purple tunic with golden accents and golden shoes at the moment which wasn’t as eccentric looking as you would have thought. Unfortunately, the man wasn’t keen in negotiating and he was not budging. 

“Absolutely not.” He said emphatically as they walked and woved in between the cages where innumerous people were locked up. The Doctor was already making plans in her mind to denounce the man to competent authorities. “She’s too dangerous to be set free. She maimed ten of my finest men, killed one and robbed half the money in my personal vault before we managed to capture her again. She’s a menace, that woman and I don’t care how good of an archaeologist she actually is, I’m going to execute her!” 

He said as they reached a cage where a woman was trapped inside and also chained against the front bars. She had wild curly blonde hair with a lot of knots that were matted into her face with grime, turning her locks into a more of a brown mess. Her face was dirty and she was wearing filthy and torn rags instead of actual clothes. As they approached, she looked up and all the Doctor could see was a dangerous green eye and half of her face, since the rest was covered with her dirty hair. The woman had a split lip and a few bruises covering a few parts of skin that the Doctor could see as well. She looked like a caged and hurt animal but no less dangerous. The Master probably thought she was a scared little kitten when in reality the Doctor could see that she was a calculating panther. 

The Master and the Doctor’s friends kept walking forward but the Doctor couldn't help herself so she stopped by the woman's cage .

"Can you speak English?" The Doctor asked, fully preparing in case she didn't. The Doctor was a linguist after all so she was sure they would be able to communicate in some way or the other. 

"I can speak English." The woman said in a low and rough voice, probably from thirst and exhaustion. She had a clear British accent, which was a pleasant surprise. 

"I'm trying to get you out of here." She commented in hushed tones. "I need an archeologist who's familiar with the area to help me find Imhotep's tomb. Do you think you can find it?"

"Come closer." She whispered and the Doctor stepped forward. "Closer." She whispered again and the Doctor leaned closer until her face was right by the bars of her cage. Then, River leaned forward pressing her face against the iron bars and kissed her on the mouth, making the Doctor gasp and widen her eyes in surprise. Quickly there were guards pulling the Doctor away and shocking River for the insolence, making her fall to the ground as she shook from pain but she was also laughing. "I can definitely take you there." She said in between gritted teeth. "Get me out of here."

They were rushed by the guards towards a sort of alcove, where the Master was watching the executions take place and the Doctor had to sit next to him, trying to make him let River loose while he denied firmly. The Doctor watched as the guards dragged her over to the stage where the noose was, so she could be hanged. She started increasingly offering more and more money to the Master as they watched the guards place the noose around her neck. The Doctor couldn't think of anything else, panicking, until she exclaimed frantically: 

“I'll give you 25 percent of the treasure that we find in the tomb.” 

That made the Master stop to ponder and look at her with a smug shit-eating grin as he said: "75 percent."

The Doctor kept an eye on River as she said: "35 percent."

"65 percent."

"40 percent."

"50 percent."

The guards were ready to push the lever and then River would be gone. "FINE! 50 PERCENT!" The Doctor exclaimed, getting up from her seat in fright as they pulled the lever and River fell. 

The Master smiled as he yelled at the guards: “Cut the rope!” 

And they did, causing River to fall on the ground, red in the face and coughing as she rubbed at her neck. The Doctor sat back on her chair and sighed in relief.

“It was a pleasure making business with you, Doctor.” The Master said as he got up from his chair and made his way out of the alcove. The Doctor gave River a last encouraging and nervous smile before the woman was dragged out of there by the guards. 

The next day in the early morning they were all by the pier as they waited to get in the ship that would take them where they needed to go, when the Master came walking towards them with a throng of men following him and carrying his luggage. The Master this time was not in his purple tunic but in a velvet purple suit.

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor asked, confused. 

"I'm.here to ensure that you won't double cross me and run away with my money." He said with finality.

"We can't take you!" Ryan protested.

"You will or you can kiss your little archeologist goodbye." He said as he walked up the ramp of the ship, his men trailing with his heavy luggage behind him. 

"Well, that will be interesting." Yaz said as she too made her way into the ship.

"Where is our archeologist by the way? She's late!" The Doctor exclaimed before Graham, who was in front of her, cleared his throat and pointed behind her. The Doctor turned around to find the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Their archeologist. She was wearing tight beige clothes with dark riding boots and had a satchel on her shoulder. Her shirt was unbuttoned so a little cleavage was showing. Her hair was no longer knotted and matted with dirt but luscious and curly, glinting in the Egyptian high sun. Her face was also clean and she was looking down at the Doctor with a teasing smirk and a glint in her eyes. "I clean up good huh?" She teased in the same low and raspy voice that the Doctor had first heard, so it was safe to assume that this was her natural tone of voice.. "I'm Doctor River Song by the way, I'm afraid we were not formally introduced." She raised her hand so the Doctor could shake it, which she did in a daze.

"I'm Doctor Jane Smith." She heard herself saying. "But you can call me Doctor."

River snorted as she let go of the Doctor’s hand. "I won't be calling you that." She said as she walked by the Doctor, making her way towards the anchored ship. "Are you coming, sweetie?" She asked as she turned around and winked at the Doctor, before she placed her equally beige hat on her head and finally walked into the ship.

"This will be interesting indeed." The Doctor said as she also made her way into the ship, being followed by a snickering Graham and Ryan.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this will be a oneshot or a series but if you have any prompts please send it my way on tumblr (ineffablemurderhusbands.tumblr.com) It doesn't need to be about this plot, you can send me anything I'm honestly just looking for an excuse to write.


End file.
